Hay un fucking Teletubbie en el Bar
by anoniblast25
Summary: "—Allura —escuchó por la línea telefónica la voz de Coran—, ¿por qué hay un teletubbie en el baño?" Después de perder sus traseros en una apuesta con Allura, ella está dispuesta a plantear la tortura más horrible que pudo ocurrírsele en aquella calurosa noche de verano. {ONE SHOT}


_"NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO POR TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS ALGUIEN DEBERÍA PARARME ANTES DE ESCRIBIR PURA PENDEJADAAA"  
_ -Yo, hablando con normalidad y madurez adulta a Higel

Originalmente creado y publicado para el grupo de facebook Voltron: Fans en Español, con una colaboración por parte de Higel y varios días de no tener algo que hacer (además de la tarea) traigo por fin el AU Playboy (que ni es tan playboy) ! No les miento: es un putero de puro crack/cosas sin sentido; me salieron como veinte páginas según mi versión de word. Además, juro que este es mi primer intento de escribir algo como uhm no lo sé comedia ? supongo, soy malísimo con todo esto. Aclaro que este fic es para entretener, no es para tomarse tan en serio ni nada de eso XD.

Hay varias cosas que quiero decir acerca dé, principalmente algo como: "PLOT? WHAT PLOT?" y también "JURO QUE SOY UN ESCRITOR SERIO, LO JURO" pero sé que no me van a creer así que me limito a decir que cállense, relájense un rato, quítense los calcetines y tómense una cerveza bien fría porque este one shot dura alrededor de NUEVE MIL y pico de palabras !

Ahora, este AU es parte de una laaaarga lista que tenemos Higel y yo (y en este o.s. hago guiños a ellos wink wink) y hay varias partes que quizá no se entiendan, por lo que les digo que si tienen alguna duda, pues siéntanse libres de preguntarme ya sea por mensaje o comentario (((;

En fin, gracias si se pasaron, si ven algún error, favor de decirme !

* * *

 **Hay un fucking Teletubbie en el Bar**

 ** _._**

 _8:45 PM, viernes_

 **A** una hora tardía, en el recinto abierto apenas hacía media hora, sin clientes todavía, inundado por los gritos alborotados de emoción y estrés en el ambiente, Keith se dedicó a observar como el último chupito de alcohol en las manos de Allura era la prueba más clara de que cada uno de los trabajadores —a excepción de Coran— en el Altea's Bar estaba jodido por tres razones.

Razón número uno: sí, Allura se había tomado _dos_ botellas enteras de vodka. Una de un solo jalón, la otra a chupitos. Lance la iba a pagar muy caro.

Desde un inicio se había visto perdiendo ante la dueña del local, no era nada nuevo. No tenía idea alguna del porqué Lance era tan terco al retarla en algo donde simplemente no podía _ganarle_.

Cuando la música en las bocinas —con exactitud _Shape of You_ de Edd Sheeran, otro gusto culposo de Coran— lo despabiló de la amarga derrota, Keith miró como la suave y delgada mano de Allura dejaba el pequeño vaso de vidrio en la barra con un semblante entre el orgullo y la victoria; el sedoso y corto cabello plateado se movió cuando sus delgados dedos lo traspasaron, peinándose un poco antes de gritar emocionada.

—¡Gané! —exclamó la mujer al muchacho de bonitos ojos zarcos, quien somnoliento dejó caer su cabeza en la barra, moviendo con un estrepito los vasitos de cristal vacíos que antes habían estado llenos de la _tóxica_ bebida.

—Entonces, ¡es hora de que me paguen! —habló Pidge, levantándose de su asiento para picarle los hombros (parada de puntitas porque no alcanzaba) a Hunk y Coran.

Razón número dos: los cuatro hombres restantes habían apostado a Lance. Pidge había apostado a Allura. Y por ello, Keith se arrepentía de poner toda esperanza en Lance, ya que por su culpa había perdido sus últimos cinco dólares.

—Demonios, es la última ronda, ¿cierto? —se quejó Hunk, quien con enfado sacó unos cuantos billetes. Coran siguió sus movimientos y los dos le terminaron otorgando la cantidad a la chica que la contó con sus dedos.

—Efectivamente, mi gran Hunk —aportó Coran a la conversación.

—Creo que era bastante obvio que esto pasaría —dijo Shiro, sacando de su dinero para ponerlo en la palma extendida de Pidge—. Lance, para la próxima procura no apostar con Allura, por favor.

—¡No es mi _culpaaaaa_! —quiso lloriquear, pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Pidge metiéndose en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacarle la billetera, Lance reaccionó a detenerla. Luego, se dirigió a los demás— ¡Allura hizo trampa!

—¿Cómo pude haber hecho trampa si _tú_ me viste tomando? —cuestionó ésta, y Pidge se soltó del débil agarre para quitarle la cartera.

—El resto de tu paga es mía —le recordó la chica. Lance quiso mutilarla con la mirada—. Recuerda que esto también era parte del trato —y le mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

Lance gruñó al igual que Keith se cruzó de brazos. Por una parte había perdido cinco dólares, y por otra, Lance había perdido la mitad de su paga semanal.

Ahora se sentía neutral con respecto a toda la situación.

—Sí, lo que sea —mencionó Lance a ésta, y volvió hacia a Allura para confrontarla—. ¡Exijo revancha!

Pese a que la resistencia al alcohol en Allura era sorprendente, y su estómago parecía haber sido moldeado por bendición de los Dioses debido a que tampoco cualquier sustancia le resultaba tóxica, la mujer se dio un golpecito en el pecho para liberar un ligero eructo. Riendo, levantándose del banco giratorio para tambalearse sólo un poco, estirándose en el proceso y sobándose la agraciada pancita, ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, dos botellas son suficientes —comentó al aire, prestando la atención de todos—. Además, ya perdiste. Dijimos que serían sólo estas dos rondas… ¿No te basta?

—Allura, tengo una reputación que ganar —Lance apretó sus puños y los golpeteó contra el mueble en movimientos _tan_ dramáticos. Ella soltó una carcajada.

Keith se limitó a rodar los ojos con exasperación. Ya habían perdido, ¿qué más quería Lance? Soltar un bufido fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que Shiro pusiera una mano en su hombro, mostrándole un semblante divertido. Luego, la voz de Allura volvió al ambiente con unas leves carcajadas.

—¡Ya perdiste! —le repitió— Y según el acuerdo, _deberán_ hacer todo lo que les diga durante el largo de la semana a partir de mañana —luego se giró a los demás.

Y como colofón, la razón número tres: todos habían accedido entrar a la dichosa apuesta. Ni bien Keith le dio su dinero a Pidge, se acercó a Lance para darle un suave _sape_ en la cabeza.

—Gracias, _Lancelot_ —dijo con sarcasmo, y aunque el aludido primero rodó los ojos, terminó por sonreírle coquetamente—. Por ti, estamos jodidos.

Y después de pequeños acuerdos —dígasele así a Keith y Lance golpeándose en los sanitarios—, la clientela llenó el Bar en otra noche normal de verano.

.

 _2:00 AM, sábado_

El reloj digital en la muñeca izquierda de Allura tintineaba. Cuando acabó de adjuntar papeles basura en una bolsa de plástico y la echó a un contenedor, caminó en dirección a la barra donde Coran limpiaba las últimas copas usadas de la noche.

En una de las manos de Allura se hallaba una revista playboy _._

El horario del resto de los integrantes había terminado hace algunas horas, y aprovechando que no se encontraban, la mujer había estado pensando durante toda la jornada laboral en cuál sería la primera cosa que obligaría a hacer a sus empleados.

Ellos se lo habían buscado, después de todo.

—Coran —lo llamó casi en la oscuridad, pues las luces de los pasillos ya estaban siendo apagadas, dejando la iluminación de la barra como último recurso—, ¿listo para irnos?

—Claro, sólo hago unos ajustes y todo estará perfecto.

—Bien —Allura ojeó la revista con una cara de asombro, luego continuó:—. Por cierto, ¿conseguiste los números telefónicos de las tiendas?

—Sí, aquí lo tengo —y le pasó un pequeño papel color fucsia y otro azul celeste que reposaban en uno de los contenedores de cristal—. Sin embargo, no entiendo con qué propósito buscas llamar a éstas tiendas de disfraces a altas horas de la noche, Allura.

—No llamaré ahora mismo —y subió sus hombros—. Y además, una de ellas no es tienda de disfraces.

—¿De verdad?

—No —ella leyó la decorada tarjeta rosada con los ojos entrecerrados, enfocando la vista en las letras negras con brillos alrededor para leer entre líneas—. Es una _sex-shop_.

—De acuerdo, no necesitaba saber _eso_ —el hombre terminó de acomodar la cristalería con una cara confusa y salió del pequeño espacio dentro de la barra coctelera. Luego, se posicionó a un lado de Allura y juntos caminaron hasta la salida para cerrar el recinto e irse a casa—. Al menos, ¿me permites saber con qué fin necesitas esos teléfonos?

—Coran, ¿has visto esos disfraces que salen en este tipo de revistas? —ella le enseñó la portada del que yacía en sus manos, echándole un ojo a la _sexy_ modelo Nyma que posaba para la cámara en un revelador atuendo de conejita.

Con un sonrojo, Coran centró la mirada un tanto abochornado pero curioso en la revista, tomándola con rígidos dedos aún enguantados. Allura comenzó a dar vuelta a las páginas mediante el hombre soltaba cosas _como ‹‹Oh, ese traje es revelador››_ y _‹‹¡OH, ESE TRAJE ES REVELADOR!››_ , para terminar por cerrarlo de golpe.

—¿De dónde sacaste este morboso libro? —frunció el ceño él, y Allura suspiró con una sonrisa en el semblante.

—En la basura del callejón trasero… Por alguna razón, sospecho que es de Lance.

—¡Por mis estrellas! —y pegó una de sus manos al pecho, fingiendo indignación—. Oh, espera. No me digas que…

—Sí —asintió divertida—, de aquí voy a sacar una idea que se me ocurrió cuando limpiaba mi oficina —rió, y Coran suspiró aún con la revista en una mano.

—Algo me dice que será algo que no les agrade a ellos… —puso la mano restante en su barbilla y cerró los ojos— Algo que un padre responsable no te dejaría hacer.

— _Uhm…_ —intentó hablar ella, pero Coran la interrumpió de nuevo.

—Qué bueno que soy tu tío —y él también soltó una carcajada—. ¡Cuéntame sobre esta idea tuya!

.

Chat en Grupo: **'SHIRO ES LA SRITA. NESBIT'**

 ***°Reinita Claryon** ***:** Muchachos, tengo excelentes noticias :)!

 **-Ministro Primavera=]:** ¡Y son demasiado excelentes! 8{D

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** Esas caritas no me gustan :/

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Sssh, Hunk!

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Necesito que ahora vengan más temprano de lo usual para que puedan escucharlas.

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** ¿Entendieron, _babosos_? ¡Quiero que estén aquí todos a partir de las cinco de la tarde!

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Sí, les hablo a ustedes dos: Lance y Keith ! Ustedes que son amantes de llegar tarde!

 **Silvermist~=*:** Allura

 **Silvermist~=*:** QUE

 **Silvermist~=*:** VERGA?

 **Silvermist~=*:** CINCO DE LA TARDE? ESTAS JUGANDO VDD? ENTRAMOS A LAS OCHO, ALLURA

 **Silvermist~=*:** OCHOOOO

 **Silvermist~=*:** 888888888888888

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Cálmate, Lance.

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** dijiste Lance y Keith

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** lo que quiere decir que Hunk, Shiro y yo estamos fuera de eso

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** lo que a su vez quiere decir que no tengo que ir a las 5 a trabajar

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** lo que también quiere decir que puedo quedarme dormida, grax x tanto Allura

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** El mensaje es para todos, Pidge. ¡Asistes o de tu paga te despides :-)!

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** Allura qué pex a esa hora estoy dormida

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** CORAN CALMA A TU FIERA

 **-Ministro Primavera=]:** ¡No es mi fiera, es mi sobrina, Pidge!

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** eso también es mentira. Ni siquiera son familiares de sangre.

 **Vidia u_u:** Allura, qué carajo?

 **Vidia u_u:** a esa hora apenas voy a casa de Pidge para despertarla

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** a eso súmale que Matt muchas veces ni le abre la puerta y tiene que escalar la terraza para entrar

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** oyeeeee así tipo Rapunzel? :0

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** algo

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** porque el príncipe de rapunzel está guapo

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** pero Keith está culero así que no aplica

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** uy, qué amor :/

 **Vidia u_u:** vete alv

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** llévame xd

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** ¡Muchachos! De verdad es urgente que vengan.

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Créanme, estas noticias son maravillosas ;)

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** me sentiría mejor si envías esas supuestas noticias por _e-mail_ porque con ese emoticón no puedo confiar

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** x2

 **Vidia u_u:** x3

 **Silvermist~=*:** x3

 **Silvermist~=*:** carajo keithhh

 **Vidia u_u:** te gané, supéralo

 **Silvermist~=*:** te voy a ignorar y fingire que no existes por un momento

 **Vidia u_u:** _"hey, aunque quisieras ignorarme, no puedes"_ ;-)

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** uuuy le voy a decir a Shiro que andas puteando mientras no está

 **Vidia u_u:** te parto la mother

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** pártemela xd

 **Vidia u_u:** entera ;-)?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** shí

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** ¿Cómo por qué todos están escribiendo en el chat cuando deberían estar alistándose para venir? Inmediatamente los quiero aquí a las cinco en punto. ¡Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos!

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** ESTO SE PUSO RARO

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** ah, claro Allura

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** ESTO SE PUSO RARO

 **~Isidesa Rashito de Sol~:** ESPECIALMENTE PORQUE KEITH ESTÁ PONIENDO EMOTICONES

 **Silvermist~=*:** eso te parece raro? Keith siempre ha sido raro, no hay discusion sobre eso, duuuuh

 **Vidia u_u:** te voy a partir la cara

 **Ministro Primavera 3:** ¡Pero a besos!

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** JAJAHSAJAAJHSJA BUENA ESA CORAN

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** CORAN JAJAJAJAJA

 **Silvermist~=*:** JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJ tkm coran

 **-Ministro Primavera=]:** ¿Qué es "tkm", Lance?

 **Silvermist~=*:** te kiero mucho!

 **-Ministro Primavera=]:** ¡Aow! ¡Muchas gracias, Lance!

 **-Milori-:** De acuerdo, después de haberme perdido casi setenta mensajes en el pequeño rato que me fui a caminar, les vengo a decir algo:

 **-Milori-:** Chicos, si Allura nos está pidiendo tal cosa debido a una urgencia, van a llegar a tiempo sea como sea porque es una obligación que tenemos cada uno de nosotros (incluyéndome) y que debemos de acatar.

 **-Milori-:** No rezonguen y mucho menos se quejen. Espero verlos a las cinco, porque si no tendré que ir por ustedes hasta sus casas. No quiero más reclamos, sólo aparézcanse.

 **-Milori-:** Y Keith, no te vayas otra vez en Red o tendré que hablar seriamente contigo.

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** ¡Gracias, Shiro!

 **-Milori-:** Cuando quieras, Allura :-).

 **Silvermist~=*:** BUENO YA ENTENDIMOS OK? NO TE ENOJES

 **-Milori-:** No estoy enojado, Lance. Así escribo.

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** allí estaremos, Shiro!

 **-Milori-:** ¡Excelente, Hunk! :-)

 **Vidia u_u:** me vale

 **-Milori-:** Keith.

 **Vidia u_u:** ¿Qué?

 **-Milori-:** Vamos a hablar. Voy para tu casa.

 **Vidia u_u:** QUÉ

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** Keith

 **Vidia u_u:** QUÉ?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** stvap baby

 **Vidia u_u:** qué?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** shiro te va a putear baby

 **Silvermist~=*:** shiro te va a putear baby

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** shiro te va a putear baby

 **Vidia u_u:** Allura, ya voy para allá. ¿Está abierta la puerta del frente?

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Sí, Keith :-).

 **Silvermist~=*:** JAHAJHAAJ VIEJO TE ENOJASTE?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** WEEEEY YA TE VAS?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** NO VAS A PASAR POR MÍ?

 **Silvermist~=*:** Y POR NOSOTROS?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** KEITH

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** TE ENOJASTE?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd** : KEEEEEEEEEEEITH TE ESTOY MARCANDO, CONTÉSTAME ALV

 **-Milori-:** KEITH. YA TE VI SALIENDO DEL GARAJE CON RED. ME ACABO DE ESTACIONAR FRENTE A TU CASA Y ME IGNORASTE. VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIAMENTE.

 **-Milori-:** KEITH, CARAJO. TU MOTOCICLETA TIENE UNA JODIDA LLANTA PONCHADA. ¿TE VALE VERGA O QUÉ?

 **Silvermist~=*:** le vale verga JAJAJHAjh

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** ESTO SE PUSO RARO OTRA VEZ

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** KEITH PASA POR MIII ESTOY LISTA

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** pero si me dijiste que te acababas de salir de bañar xd

 **Silvermist~=*:** estan hablando por privado?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** queti

 **Silvermist~=*:** queti?

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** quetimporta xd

 **-Ministro Primavera=]:** Eso es un sí encubierto, ¿no? ¡Por mis estrellas!

 **Silvermist~=*:** como no me he dado cuenta si estoy a tu lado hunk?

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** oyeee no te lo cuento todo ;))

 **Silvermist~=*:** H U N KK

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** tú callado y nosotros nerviosos ;))

 **Silvermist~=*:** hASTA ESTAN USANDO LOS MISMOS EMOJIS OMFG

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** se dice emoticones, naco

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** naco xd

 **-Ministro Primavera=]:** ¡Naco!

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Naco!

 **-Milori-:** Lamento interrumpir su plática, muchachos

 **-Milori-:** Pero, Allura, estoy marcando al celular de Keith y mis llamadas no entran. ¿Sabes si lo tiene apagado?

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** En realidad, Shiro

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Keith ya está aquí. Estamos esperándolos ;-).

.

 _5:00 PM, sábado_

Con _Red_ aparcada en el estacionamiento trasero del recinto, Keith llegó a duras penas para encontrarse a una sonriente Allura que lo recibía en la entrada. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la jefa, saludando en el proceso a Coran, que completaba un Sudoku.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho pudo ver la manera en que el semblante aburrido del hombre cambiaba a uno de diversión, tapando con el periódico una sonrisa que le era difícil de ocultar por una que otra carcajada que se le escapaba.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante, aprovechando que eres el primero en llegar —comentó Allura, entrando a la elegante oficina e indicándole a Keith que se sentase donde quisiese. El aludido le asintió sin pensarlo dos veces al recargarse en el escritorio, y ella le mostró otra gran sonrisa—: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Es esa la importante pregunta? —bromeó, pero Allura le asintió con un semblante orgulloso— Oh, va en serio —afirmó, y ella decidió sentarse en la silla giratoria tras el mueble.

—Sí.

—Bueno, supongo que… ¿rojo? —se giró Keith hacia ella, sentándose arriba de la mesa, rozando con su rodilla unas cajas que también tomaban posición arriba del albino mueble.

—Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta —él trató de abrir una pero Allura lo detuvo con un golpe en la mano—. ¡No! ¡No puedes abrirlas!

—¿Por qué no? —entrecerró sus ojos el muchacho.

Algo iba mal.

—Debemos esperar a los demás —y levantó su dedo índice—. El contenido es una sorpresa.

Algo iba muy, muy mal.

—Entiendo —y se levantó para tomar el pomo de la puerta—. Discúlpame un momento, debo ir al baño.

—Adelante.

Y así lo hizo. Caminó hasta los sanitarios para encerrarse en un cubículo. Sacó lo más pronto su teléfono celular y abrió unas cuantas aplicaciones antes de meterse al chat grupal.

.

Chat en Grupo: **'SHIRO ES LA SRITA. NESBIT'**

 **Vidia u_u:** No vengan

 **Silvermist~=*:** wut?

 **Vidia u_u:** es una trampa

 **Vidia u_u:** repito: ES UNA TRAMPA

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** LO SABÍA. QUÉ OCURRIÓ?

 **-Milori-:** Vaya, ahora sí contestas.

 **Vidia u_u:** tolero tu sermón después, ¿de acuerdo?

 **-Milori-:** ¿Sermón? Si no iba a decir nada.

 **Vidia u_u:** ya sé que te enojaste, pero me vale

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** NO TIENTES AL LEÓN NEGRO, TE PUEDEN SALIR LAS GARRAS!

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** así no va la oración xd

 **-Milori-:** Keith, sólo deja de asustar a los demás. No creo que sea una trampa.

 **Silvermist~=*:** shiro te va a putear baby

 **Vidia u_u:** Lance, piérdete

 **Vidia u_u:** y Shiro, es una trampa

 **Vidia u_u:** estaba con Allura en su oficina y tiene unas cajas muy sospechosas

 **Silvermist~=*:** y viste que tienen dentro? kEITH TIENES QUE VER QUE HAY EN ELLAS, SEGURO TIENEN ALGO FEO

 **Vidia u_u:** cómo tu cara?

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** JAJJAJAAJA

 **Silvermist~=*:** no, como tus nalgas!

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** buena esa Lance! :DD

 **-Milori-:** Keith.

 **Vidia u_u:** Shiro.

 **-Milori-:** Basta.

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** uuuuuy tensión sexual

 **Vidia u_u:** No.

 **-Milori-:** Keith.

 **Vidia u_u:** No me mandas.

 **-Milori-:** Soy tu jefe, técnicamente lo hago.

 **Vidia u_u:** UGH

 **Vidia u_u:** SÓLO NO VENGAN Y YA

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** sí wey, no iré porque no tengo quien me lleve

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** GRACIAS A QUE ALGUIEN me dejó

 **Vidia u_u:** inteligente el que te dejó, nada pendejo

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** cruel

 **Vidia u_u:** mira quien habla

 **Silvermist~=*:** nosotros iremos por ti, pidgeonnn

 **Silvermist~=*:** ya conseguimos auto jeje ;))

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** nel, le diré a Matt que me lleve

 **Silvermist~=*:** :((((

 **-Milori-:** Keith, creo que olvidaste que Allura también es parte de éste grupo.

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Exactamente.

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Ahora abre la puerta del baño, sino mi jodido pie tocará tu fea cara.

 **Silvermist~=*:** estÁS ENCERRADO EN EL BAÑO? JAHAJAHJAJ

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** baboso no se hace, se nace lmao

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** así tampoco va ese refrán :/

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** con Keith sí xd

 **Vidia u_u:** grax por tu apoyo, enana

 **-Milori-:** No puede ser, jajajajajajajajajajaj

 **-Milori-:** Alluraaaa, manda foto jajajajajajajajajaj

 **Vidia u_u:** no me da gracia

 **Vidia u_u:** Allura está golpeando la puerta y crEO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LA VA A TIRAR

 **Vidia u_u:** HIZO UN HOYO EN LA FUCKING PUERTA

 **Vidia u_u:** QUE CARAJO?

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** [IMAGEN ADJUNTA de Keith sentado en el escusado con una cara asustada]

 **Silvermist~=*:** JAJAJAJHAAJHAJA TE VES TAN SENSUAL DE MIEDOSO

 **-Milori-:** POR ANDRÓMEDA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **La_Tinker_we_xd:** JAJAJAAJAJAJJA

 **~Iridesa Rashito de Sol~:** JAJAJAJ Alluraaa, Lance y yo ya vamos en camino!

 **Vidia u_u:** me como los mocos

 **Vidia u_u:** SOY EMO y estoy enamorado de mi moto punk

 **Vidia u_u:** Allura es la más preciosa de todas, si no fuera gay sí me la echo

 ***°Reinita Claryon°*:** Aww, gracias, Keith. ¡Y captado, Hunk! Aquí los esperamos.

.

 _5:33 PM, sábado_

—¿Éstas eran las buenas noticias?

—Por supuesto que no, Hunk.

—Bueno, por alguna razón estoy menos preocupado.

—Habla por ti, yo me niego —dijo Lance, y Hunk sólo ocultó una sonrisa divertida tras su mano—. Por nada del mundo lo hago.

—¡Pero si te vas a ver precioso! —Pidge sólo pudo apretujar su estómago, y limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que salían por la presión ejercida en sus risas.

Coran había abierto las cajas para sacar el contenido en cada una. Keith seguía sentado en la silla giratoria del escritorio, Shiro se recargaba en el mueble, Lance y Hunk yacían en la esquina, y cada uno miraba con asombro y bochorno el traje ante sus manos. Por otra parte, Allura y Pidge se mantenían al borde de la puerta.

Las diademas con orejas eran lo peor, en especial esas con tela brillante en las orillas. Las únicas carcajadas que se escuchaban eran las de Pidge.

—No tienes opción —habló Allura, estando recargada en el marco, cruzada de brazos—. Quedamos en algo, y lo vas a hacer.

—En la vida —caminó Lance hasta ella aún con el disfraz en las rígidas manos, acercando su sonrojada cara hacia la suya, raspándole con el caliente aliento—, me pongo eso.

—¿No piensas hacerlo? —preguntó ella, fingiendo indignación, sin inmutarse siquiera a alejarse o mirar a otro lado. Lance le negó con la cabeza mientras atrás suyo Hunk asentía con diversión— Hunk me dice lo contrario.

—¿Qué mierda? —se volteó Lance hacia el aludido, y Hunk suspiró con tranquilidad— No, en serio. ¿Qué mierda?

—No es por nada, pero pensé que sería algo peor —suspiró Hunk. Keith le dirigió una mirada confusa, y Pidge volvió a reír siendo acompañada de Shiro—. Y tienes que admitirlo, los trajes están bonitos.

—¡Son reveladores pero bonitos! —aportó Coran a la conversación.

—¡Esto es jodidamente horrible, chicos! —se quejó él en voz alta, extendiendo el _sexy_ traje entre sus manos— ¡Prefiero trapear el piso con la lengua a ponerme esto!

—Yo también —rodó los ojos Keith, mirando a ambos. Hunk subió sus hombros, restándole importancia—. ¡Ni por un millón de dólares me pongo ese ridículo traje!

—¿Tampoco por unos cien millones? —cuestionó ahora Shiro con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos igual que Allura. Ella soltó una carcajada antes de caminar en su dirección y posar su codo en el hombro contrario.

—Me van a matar, paren —Pidge siguió en su propio mundo, tratando de no morir de risa.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja Keith, mirando en respuesta a un atónito Lance que entrecerraba sus ojos con un cierto sonrojo— Tú no lo harías, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, allí ya cambia el contexto —y rascó su nuca. A Keith se le quiso caer la mandíbula—. Oh, por favor. Tú también lo harías.

—Si somos sinceros… no —su confuso semblante cambió a uno estoico—. Yo sí tengo dignidad, todavía.

—Claro —asintió Lance, pretendiendo escucharlo. Luego, se giró hacia Allura—. Bien. Déjame ver si entendí: quieres que nos vistamos de conejitos playboy toda la noche sólo porque aposté contigo, ¿cierto?

—En realidad, serían conejitos y gatitos playboy —Allura giró la vista hacia Keith, cuyos dedos golpeteaban la madera con molestia reprimida, no poniendo atención a la conversación.

—¿Gatitos? Pero si a todos nos diste orejas de… —volteó Shiro a mirar la diadema que Pidge sostenía con la misma sonrisa coqueta— _Oh._

—Oh —soltó la chica. Lance alzó sus brazos con exasperación—. Alguno de ustedes va a usar éstas hermosuras —les guiñó un ojo.

—Me quedo con las de conejo, viejo —se defendió Hunk—. Te paso ser un perro o un conejo, pero un gato ya es extremista. No soy un _furry_.

—¿Lance? —llamó la Holt.

—Ni en tus sueños, _bebé_ —con una cara de asco por parte de Pidge, el nombrado dejó salir una risotada para después negar con su cabeza—. Y tampoco me voy a vestir.

—Tú dijiste que _harías_ lo que te pidiera —subió sus hombros Allura, recalcándole la palabra, acariciando su corto cabello plateado—. Se me ocurrieron tantas cosas que al final terminé por escoger mi primera idea. Coran me ayudó.

—Me siento traicionado —comentó Lance al aire.

—Lo que digas —Allura suspiró, y se sentó en el regazo de un molesto Keith cuyas cejas alzadas temblaron en cuanto la muchacha hizo su movimiento—. Te recuerdo que igual no tienes opción —ésta vez, su tono orgulloso hizo a Lance voltear la mirada molesto hacia un lado. Los dedos del joven pasaron por fuera de sus fosas nasales con exasperación, y luego su mano reposó en su barbilla mientras asentía, pensando en las consecuencias de seguir aquel juego infernal en el que él mismo los había metido a todos.

Fuera de eso, ni él o los demás —incluyendo al propio Coran— pudieron quitar su atención de la reciente acción de Allura; es decir, ya estaban acostumbrados a verla con ese tipo de cercanía frente a Keith o cualquier otro miembro del staff —preferiblemente con Shiro—. No era nuevo, mucho menos raro a ese punto, pero la mente de Lance ya no daba para más vueltas y deseaba terminar con todo aquello.

De repente, la idea de usar un pegado escote y mallas de red, no le incomodó tanto.

—De acuerdo —exhaló Lance. Luego, junto las palmas de sus manos, y sus dedos índices taparon su propia boca; cerrando los ojos, inhalando profundamente para dar un lento suspiro, sus ojos miraron directos en Keith—. _Al chile_ , hagámoslo.

—No puede ser… —se quejó Keith, recargándose en la silla. Allura pesaba, pero a él ni le importaba porque se encontraba muy concentrado en llorar silenciosamente— Mierda.

—¡Excelente! Entonces comencemos los preparativos para esta noche —dijo después Allura, observando el semblante divertido de Takashi y Hunk que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Un pequeño estruendo en la habitación se escuchó debido al brusco movimiento de Keith pegando la frente a la mesa del escritorio con desesperación, cayendo justo arriba de su propio y sensual uniforme.

—No se preocupen, yo les tomaré buenas fotos de todos los ángulos posibles —con arrogancia, Pidge caminó hasta ellos hasta toparse en medio.

—Espera, espera —volvió Kogane a erguirse, y los demás se giraron hacia él—. ¿Pidge no va a vestirse?

—¿Estás loco? —dijo la mujer, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica que le sonreía con burla— Pidge no puede ir por allí en un traje tan descubierto.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! —ahora fue Lance quien se metió entre la conversación— ¡El chiste era hacerlo todos, Allura!

—Oh, no —fue Coran quien lo confrontó—. A ella le tengo otros planes, Lance.

—Claro, como hacer un catálogo con sus fotos porno.

—Pidge eso es… Una buena idea, en realidad —le siguió el hombre—. ¡También podemos colgar las fotos en el sitio web! La gente puede pagar por tales y magníficos retratos.

—Coran, estás lleno de maravillosas ideas —le palmeó la espalda la chica, y él agradeció sus palabras.

—¡Bien, equipo! —aplaudió Allura una vez estando con la emoción palpitando en el estómago— Pueden retirarse y volver hasta las ocho. Recuerden que deben estar aquí a tiempo. Tendremos una celebración _muy_ importante.

Y así lo hicieron ellos. Se fueron cada uno de vuelta a sus hogares para alistarse, llevándose consigo poca dignidad, vergüenza y carcajadas sonoras. Pidge se quedó otro rato después de que el grupo de hombres desalojara la oficina, siendo la única que escuchaba los preparativos de Allura durante aquel normal día de trabajo.

La mujer sentada en la silla tras el escritorio se limitó a escribir cosas en su portátil mientras Pidge, que se quejaba de cualquier cosa, inspeccionaba la diadema de la perdición.

—Esto fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió… Y me alegro no ser parte de esto —le sonrió después de un largo rato en silencio. Allura se mordió el labio inferior antes de quitar la vista de la pantalla, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Allura?

—En realidad… —quiso evitar el tema, pero Pidge ya se hacía una idea de la pesadilla en la que estaba entrando— Por allá está el tuyo, Pidge.

—¿Qué? —su sonrisa poco a poco se desmoronó— ¡P-Pero dijiste que…!

—Sé lo que dije, y créeme que mis planes originales no te incluían —se levantó Allura de su lugar para tomar la última caja arrinconada sin abrir, tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos para posarla frente a Pidge—, pero después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que tengo que ser pareja con todos.

—Lance te convenció, ¿cierto?

—Pidge, no seas dramática.

—Allura, no me hables. Nuestra amistad terminó —trató de fulminarla con la mirada, cosa inútil debido a que la sonrisa divertida de la mujer no desapareció—. Córtalas para siempre.

—¡Pero si tu traje no es tan malo! —empezó con su tono dulce, para terminar sonriendo con malicia—. Si los chicos se disfrazan de conejitas sensuales, tú debes disfrazarte de algo también.

—¡Maldita sea! —y se jaloneó el cabello— Bien. ¿Qué es?

Allura sacó el enorme traje de la caja, le quitó una bolsa transparente de plástico y se deleitó con el semblante alarmado de Pidge.

—¡¿Es en serio?!

—¡Muy en serio!

.

 _12:30 AM, sábado_

Habían abierto a las ocho con treinta minutos, y él no supo ni en qué momento todo se salió de control. Recordaba Hunk haber llegado temprano al Altea's Bar para comenzar a trabajar como normalmente pasaba, teniendo la excepción de que utilizaría el _sexy_ traje de Conejito Playboy por órdenes de Allura; de un momento a otro cuando el Bar estuvo listo para abrir, la clientela llegó de poco a poco y ahora estaba estancado entre un gentío de personas que bebían cerveza y bailaban un poco al ritmo de la música.

El caos estaba presente a él, bien podían verlo sus dos brillantes ojos.

Las luces neón —que hacían a Hunk preguntarse a sí mismo de dónde carajo las habían sacado— lo cegaron con facilidad pese a la temible oscuridad en que el Bar se sumía, siendo la iluminación de las lámparas en las mesas y las luces a lo largo de la barra coctelera lo que le hacía figurar la silueta de un bailarín Coran que se movía mediante la melodía de la estruendosa música —cosa que, también, no era cotidiano de ver en el Bar—. Si lo pensaba mejor, podía llegar a comparar en aquellos locos momentos al que una vez fue un recinto con temática normal a un club de noche.

Aún con la negra bandeja de plástico entre sus manos donde antes habían estado algunos chupitos de alcohol —y que fueron tomados por la gente alrededor del lugar—, alcanzó a acercarse a la barra; y entrando al pequeño espacio en el que el _barman_ servía algunos _martinis_ , Hunk logró llamar su atención al darle golpecitos en el hombro.

—¡Hunk! —gritó Coran, apenas siendo escuchado— ¡Me alegra verte! ¿Dónde están los demás?

—¡Coran, no lo sé! —le dijo él, acomodándose la red de mallas en sus grandes piernas y quitándose los tacones por un rato para descansar porque, sí, Allura lo pidió como requisito— ¿Quién dejó entrar a toda esta gente?

—¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea, compañero mío! —elevó sus hombros el hombre del bigote, y Hunk le frunció el ceño todavía aturdido por el ambiente. Coran para nada se veía molesto con tener al público en el recinto— Hace rato la clientela era muy poca… ¡Ya ni recuerdo la capacidad que tiene el local para soportar tanta gente! —y después soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

Hunk suspiró, buscando entre el monto de gente a alguien conocido como Shiro o Pidge, pero lo único que encontró fue a Lance bailando con un hombre más grande que él y a Keith en un pequeño grupo de chicas que le decían algunas cosas —haciéndolo enrojecer y sudar—. No hallaba ni siquiera a Allura, y por ende se estaba asustando.

—Hey… —oyó tras de él una voz masculina. Un hombre de cabello rubio se recargó en la mesa de la barra y le indicó con sus dedos que se le acercase. No teniendo otra opción, Hunk obedeció— Te ves muy lindo, nene.

—Esto es raro —fue lo último que dijo en voz alta antes de que el hombre sacara un par de billetes y se los mostrara con una sonrisa coqueta en el, para nada horrible, rostro—. Viejo, esto es definitivamente raro.

—¿Te molestaría si te pongo esto en las mallas? —le dijo— No te preocupes, sólo quiero dártelos. Eres bastante lindo.

—Aprecio tu oferta, amigo, pero… —Hunk primero pensó en salir huyendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que vio la cantidad simbolizada en cada uno de los billetes. Su asustado semblante cambió de parecer para mostrase estoico, observando cómo es que el misterioso hombre le movía el dinero frente a la cara— ¿En… las mallas? —abochornado, se miró las piernas y después volvió hacia el contrario. El rubio le asintió con paciencia.

—Sí, sólo lo pondré en las mallas. No te preocupes —de nuevo la sonrisa socarrona, y Hunk se mordió el interior del cachete.

Pronto se vio Hunk poniéndose los tacones negros de vuelta, saliendo del área del _barman_ para acercarse al muchacho que primero lo miró de arriba abajo, maravillado. Después, con la aprobación del Conejito Dorado Playboy, el misterioso rubio dejó los billetes entre las redes de las sensuales mallas brunas.

 _Uh_ , hombre. La noche sería larga.

.

Lance no sólo admitió que su cuerpo en el cachondo traje de conejo se veía bastante _exquisito_ , sino también reconoció que era un tanto cómodo y los tacones de Allura eran fáciles de usar —bien habían servido las bromas de sus hermanas al obligarle usar ese tipo de zapatos—; la cosa fue que al contrario de Hunk, que se preocupaba por saber quién limpiaría tremendo desorden alrededor del Bar, Lance estaba pasándola en grande como toda una verdadera fiesta. Él tampoco memorizaba en qué momento la poca clientela se convirtió en alrededor de quinientas o quizá seiscientas personas pasando el rato en el mediano establecimiento, pero tal hecho no le afectaba en lo más mínimo porque bromeaba con los clientes sobre hacer _pole-dance_ , bailarles a las damas sentadas en las mesas y hasta tomaba pedidos "especiales" —llámesele así a los hombres que le pedían alguna bebida y le dejaban billetes en la tanga—. Se divertía, de una muy rara manera, pero se divertía.

Lo que sí podía llegar a recordar, era que antes de todo aquel caos en el que estaba viviendo en carne y hueso, Allura había llegado con celular en mano para tomarles fotos y comentarles a los chicos que aquella ocasión sería especial, debido a que llegarían conocidos —amigos personales de _ella_ — a verlos. Y aunque Lance al principio estuvo en desacuerdo, ahora atrapado entre tantas personas, no le importaba en absoluto si vestirse de esa extravagante manera le hacía tener una de las mejores fiestas de su vida.

Cuatro horas habían pasado y él no veía señales de Allura o sus "conocidos".

Le preguntó la hora a uno de las tantas chicas con las que pasaba la noche, y al decirle ésta que eran las doce con cuarenta minutos, Lance decidió darse un respiro; se dirigió a la barra con Coran observando alrededor del recinto, mirando a Hunk por un lado atendiendo a varios hombres que formaban una pequeña cola frente a él, aparentemente, donándole dinero.

 _Raro_ , pensó, _muy raro_.

—Oh, Lance —Coran dejó su pequeña copa de whisky a un lado, y lo tomó del brazo—. ¡Por fin apareces!

—Hay mucha gente aquí adentro, es un milagro que la policía no haya venido todavía —dijo él, tomando algo del dinero que le metían al traje de látex azul, y Coran le asintió, estando de acuerdo. Luego, recargándose en la barra, el muchacho metió los billetes doblados en uno de sus tacones— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada, en realidad —la mano del bigotudo hombre tomó de nuevo la copa para darle un sorbo—. Pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó en respuesta, y Coran se terminó el whisky para dejar el vaso de vidrio otra vez en la mesa.

—Necesito ir urgentemente a los sanitarios —dijo sin más—. ¿Podrías servir como barman mientras vuelvo?

Lance volteó a sus lados, mirando a la gente que seguía bailando y a los hombres que se le quedaban viendo con semblantes ansiosos. Una sonrisa le creció, y asintiendo con lentitud se subió arriba de la barra para pasarse al otro lado donde se posaba el estante lleno de botellas con alcohol variado.

—¡No te preocupes, _mi hombre_! —le golpeteó la espalda— ¡Ve y descansa! Yo te cubro.

—No vayas a hacer nada que yo no haría —le indicó, empujándolo levemente con su dedo índice en el pecho.

Y así, cuando Coran salió de la barra coctelera, una que otra persona se acercó hasta Lance para pedir algo.

.

Los nervios de Allura se habían disipado en cuanto la gente había llegado. Caminaba por todo el recinto con ciertos empujones por parte del público al estar bailando, veía como derramaban por accidente la cerveza u otra bebida al bonito suelo de madera importada, olía el humo del cigarro en el ambiente.

¿En qué momento el bar se había convertido en un salvaje club nocturno? Y sí, con exactitud esos donde las personas van a ligar, bailar, hacer un desastre y fumar _marihuana_.

Cansada de estar buscando a sus trabajadores desaparecidos —por los cuales se guiaba mirando arriba de las cabezas de la gente las orejas de conejo—, cerró los puños con molestia, apretujando entre sus manos el carísimo celular. Sólo entonces, agarró a la primera persona que se le presentó en el camino, tomándole un hombro para hablar con un poco de brusquedad.

—¡Oye, amigo! —le habló al hombre que levantó sus manos, pretendiendo no sostener nada— ¿Por qué parece que aquí hay un desfile? ¿De dónde viene toda esta gente?

—¿Perdona? —cuestionó de vuelta— ¿Cómo que de dónde viene?

—Es decir, este Bar está en lo más recóndito de la ciudad… Normalmente no hay tanta clientela por aquí —fue sincera, y el hombre alzó sus dos cejas.

—Bueno, yo llegué con unos amigos —le respondió el hombre. Su cabello azul cayó en su frente cuando se agachó un poco para sacar su celular—. Nos mandaron esta foto que está rondando por algunas redes sociales, no sé si te sirva como información.

Allura primero alzó una ceja, no entendiendo nada, y después el joven abrió unas cuantas aplicaciones antes de pasarle el teléfono como prueba; haciéndola leer la pantalla con la invitación que se planteaba en una imagen y que daba la dirección del local y el horario —remarcando también la presencia de _Conejitos Playboy_ —, la vista de la mujer con el alborotado cabello plateado se posó en el usuario que había hecho aquella publicación, reconociéndole al instante con sólo mirar el ridículo nombre.

Murmurando un ‹‹ _gracias››,_ le sonrió. El chico imitó su gesto y se volteó para buscar a sus compañeros, por lo que Allura también comenzó a caminar hecha una furia. Sus brillantes orbes merodearon por todos los cuerpos presentes, encontrándose más tarde con la silueta de una chaqueta de cuero negro cuyo logo también reconoció con rapidez.

Llegó hasta la persona volteada de espaldas y cruzada de brazos, que conversaba animadamente con una mujer más baja, usando una capucha y un cigarro en la mano. Allura golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo el brazo del hombre que molesto, se giró para enfrentarla, otorgándole una sonrisa socarrona cuando la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Ella volvió a pegarle, con un semblante combinado entre la diversión y el enojo.

—¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? —le espetó. Él, con el ridículo corte parecido al de _Wolverine_ , soltó una carcajada antes de intentar abrazarla— Dijimos que esto sería entre nosotros… ¡Invitaste a toda la maldita ciudad!

—Antes de que digas algo —entrecerró los ojos—, déjame decirte lo que pasó…

—Sendak...

—Fue Haggar —y señaló a su bajita compañera con el pitillo en la boca.

Haggar se quitó la capucha y se lamió los labios. Allura giró la mirada hacia ella, quien soltó una risita al subir sus hombros.

—Les dije que sólo estaríamos nosotros y los clientes regulares. Hay como quinientas personas aquí y no encuentro a mis _paladines._

Allura solía referirse a sus trabajadores de aquella forma como una broma, y tanto Haggar como Sendak estaban acostumbrados a escucharle decir tal cosa así como ellos se dirigían a ella con un:

— _Princesa_ —emitió con cariño fingido la mujer contraria—, cada loco está en su tema, déjalos que aprovechen de su físico —soltó con un tono burlón.

—¿De su físico?

—Sí, ya sabes —y Allura esperó a que continuara—: lindos pero musculosos cuerpos ceñidos en trajes de plástico pegados… El sueño de toda mujer.

—Lo gracioso es que atraen más la atención de los hombres —comenzó a reír Sendak. Haggar lo acompañó con otra carcajada y un golpe en uno de los bíceps del hombre.

Ella optó por mantener en su cara un ceño fruncido y una ligera sonrisa porque sabía la manera de bromear del dúo —que originalmente era un trío, pero al parecer Zarkon no estaba, o con simpleza, no llegaría—. De acuerdo, al menos ahora sabía la razón de que hubiese tantas personas en el Bar. El siguiente problema a resolver en ese instante sería encontrar a los chicos que seguro, o estaban ahogados en alcohol, o se escondían.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le pareció coherente a Allura.

Allí entonces, sintió el vibrar de su teléfono. Confusa, lo contestó, haciéndoles un gesto a sus conocidos y alejándose en el proceso para poder contestar.

— _Allura_ —escuchó por la línea telefónica la voz de Coran— _, ¿por qué hay un Teletubbie en el baño?_

Sus orbes de abrieron impactados, pero la sonrisa siguió esparcida en su boca. Se volteó sobre talones y decidida, olvidándose completamente de Haggar que le preguntaba hacia dónde iba, Allura caminó hasta el pasillo que dividía dos entradas. Una de ellas eran los sanitarios, la otra daba a un angosto pasillo donde se encontraba su oficina, la salida de emergencia y un pequeño pero cómodo sótano.

.

Pegando la espalda a la pared de mármol beige, Coran se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el piso. Pidge trató de hacer lo mismo, pero se le dificultó un poco el poder agacharse y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Coran le pasó una mano por la cara, intentando despabilarla. Ella dio un bufido y después asintió con un puchero— Dame la mano, pequeño teletubbie.

—Gracias, hombre _mostacho_ —le dijo con sarcasmo, pero Coran aun así se rió.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese ridículo traje? —una vez erguida, la recargó en la pared.

Pidge quiso quitarse la _botarga_ como lo era el disfraz desde hace algunas _horas_ (terribles horas), pero su cierre por desgracia no estaba funcionando y no se atrevía salir al público con ese gran disfraz. Iba a matar a Allura después de todo lo que pasara, lo sentía, lo imaginaba, lo quería.

Luego, suspiró. _Nah,_ sólo estaba molesta… No iba a matar a Allura. Sólo le haría una broma pesada con abejas y pinchos, nada del otro mundo.

—Fue lo que Allura me consiguió —le murmuró—. ¿Apoco no sabías sobre ésta cosa? —y se señaló a sí misma, refiriéndose al traje.

—¿La verdad? _Nope_ —y negó con su cabeza. Pidge suspiró— Ella sólo me comentó sobre los trajes playboy. No sabía que compraría algo… así —y con sus dedos, indicó de arriba abajo el cuerpo entero de la chica.

Después de un rato, la puerta de los baños se abrió de un azote, y el cuerpo de Allura agitado se adentró impaciente para dedicarles una sonrisa.

—¡Pidge! ¡Coran! ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!

Con ayuda de Coran, otra vez, la joven se levantó hasta acercarse a Allura, quien le sujetó la cabeza del traje con un semblante divertido.

—Sí, sí —movió su mano Pidge sin prestar atención—. Me alegro de verte, _wuju_.

—Allura, tenemos un problema —se metió Coran a la conversación, y la aludida comenzó a preocuparse—. A Pidge se le atoró el cierre.

—… ¿Qué?

—Si te ríes, juro que voy a… —pero fue tarde, porque las carcajadas de Allura comenzaron a sucumbir en el eco de la habitación— Ay, carajo.

—Bien, bien —se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas; Coran sólo se dedicó a cruzar las piernas—. Te ayudaré a quitarte eso, vamos a mi oficina.

—Claro, pero apresúrense a salir —dijo el hombre, casi suplicándoles—. Por favor.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—Porque están en los sanitarios varoniles.

Allura giró la vista hacia los espejos y dándose cuenta de que Coran estaba en lo cierto al observar la forma de los espejos —que eran rectangulares, a diferencia del baño femenino que tenía espejos circulares—, salió con Pidge lo más rápido que pudo.

.

 _01:10 AM, domingo_

Keith se levantó todavía con las manos de varias chicas alrededor de su cuerpo y cabello, meciéndose debido a los altos y brunos tacones de plataforma. La cola que Allura le había puesto le molestaba porque todo mundo la pisaba, y tenía que ir sujetándola con su mano echa un puño, tratando de no golpear al primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Las mallas de red le ardían a lo largo de las piernas y la diadema con las orejas de gato le incomodaba, deteniendo sus pasos justo en medio del Bar con una que otra persona mirándolo.

Allá a lo lejos, pudo mirar a Lance bailar arriba de la barra coctelera con los coros de personas cantando la canción que salía en esos momentos de las grandes bocinas. Las caderas se le movían al ritmo de la música, y Keith se quedó anonado, riéndose del comportamiento que mostraba. Le parecía gracioso. También figuró el traje dorado de Hunk brillando pese a la oscuridad, moviéndose con el acompañamiento de una linda chica de pendientes grandes y cabello corto.

Pensó por un momento ir a acompañarlos ya que parecían divertirse mucho, pero al analizarlo un poco, decidió que sería mejor irse de una vez. ¿Qué importaba lo que dijera Allura al día siguiente? El sólo quería ir a su _locker_ , tomar su ropa e irse a casa en Red.

No supo ni por donde irse, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para volver a buscar a cualquiera de sus amigos entre la multitud. Se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Lance que le sonreía coquetamente y le guiñaba un ojo.

Allí lo supo: no estaba en sus cinco sentidos; estaba _ebrio_.

Keith entonces, rodando los ojos y negando con su cabeza, siguió merodeando con sus malvas orbes. Halló a Shiro sentado en uno de los sillones rinconeros con una hermosa mujer, platicando de cualquier cosa que parecía hacerla reír. Quiso acercársele para decirle que se retiraba, pero antes de que pudiese moverse siquiera, sintió una mano en su cadera que pronto bajó hasta su nalga derecha. Alguien lo había aprisionado, y por instinto trató de girarse para figurar quién era, pero la persona que ahora lo tenía agarrado por detrás le recorrió el muslo hasta que pegó la cara a la oreja de Keith, murmurándole en el oído con una voz sensual.

— _Hola, gatita guapa_ —Keith se tensó al escuchar la voz varonil, pero esperó a que el tipo hiciera otro movimiento para poder _putearle_ la cara— ¿Cómo estás, linda minina?

Estuvo a punto de golpearle la costilla hasta que analizó sus palabras: carajo, ¿el hombre pensaba que se trataba de una mujer? ¿Tan borracho estaba o tan femenino se veía? Bien, más razones para joderse a Allura.

Keith mantuvo la vista hacia enfrente, parándola justo en dirección hacia Shiro, quien sin saber por qué, volteó hacia la multitud y se encontró con Keith. Los dos mantuvieron la mirada el uno con el otro mientras Keith dejaba que el sujeto le siguiera hablando en la oreja, moviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Vio el semblante de alarme en Shiro preparándose para levantarse, sin seguir escuchando la plática con la mujer a su lado, a ayudarle. Keith, con una de sus propias manos pegada al muslo restante, le indicó que esperara. _Que todo estaba bajo control_.

Gran mentira, porque su mente le obligaba a reaccionar de una brusca manera.

—Eres una linda gatita.

El límite llegó cuando el extraño trató de tocarle la entrepierna. Sin compasión alguna, Keith le dio un manotazo, le pegó en las costillas y se giró hacia el hombre para sujetarlo de los hombros y agacharlo a su altura. Luego, con una inocente sonrisa, acercó sus labios a la boca del hombre que no entendía _un carajo_ lo que sucedía.

—Tengo pene —le murmuró con el caliente aliento y un tono tan áspero—. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Y la cara de aquel extraño pasó de la confusión al asombro. Pese a ello, y a que Keith seguía sosteniéndole indicios de golpearlo, el misterioso hombre se irguió lo suficiente como para jalarlo de nuevo por la cadera.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

El aliento le surcó las fosas nasales —por lo que olió algo parecido a la menta, lo que significaba que el atractivo extraño no estaba ebrio—, entrecerró los ojos y trató de liberarse, girando un poco el cuerpo en dirección a donde antes había estado Shiro.

Con el rostro moldeado en pánico puro que le dedicó, Shiro saltó de su asiento para acercarse hasta donde se encontraban ambos. Por el cuello de muchacho el misterioso hombre pasó una de sus —increíblemente suaves— manos; y Keith se movió desesperadamente, empujándolo y golpeteándole el torso sin éxito alguno. Por esos severos segundos que se sintieron un infierno, el estómago le dio un vuelco y la incomodidad le invadió el cuerpo.

Shiro se posicionó a su lado, captando la atención del hombre que rápidamente soltó a Keith.

—¿Sucede algo? —se dirigió primero hacia Keith, otorgándole una sonrisa al extraño que negó con su cabeza.

—Sólo hablábamos —le dijo él, pero Keith frunció el ceño y se acercó a Shiro—. No sucedió nada.

—¡Éste baboso a fuerzas me quería meter el pene! —espetó Keith, mirando directo a Shiro. El otro Conejito Playboy alzó sus dos cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Control, Keith —le susurró en el oído. Por suerte, nadie a los alrededores los veía—. Voy a pedirte que te retires —mencionó al sujeto, quien chistó con su lengua y dio un bufido.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo —el hombre intentó juguetear, pero ni Shiro y mucho menos Keith le siguieron la broma. _Pobre_ —. Esto es un lugar público.

—Estabas molestando a uno de los trabajadores —Shiro acortó la distancia entre ellos—. Lo bueno es que no llegaste a hacerle nada, porque entonces la dueña del local se involucraría y no queremos que haya problemas, ¿cierto?

—Claro, claro —asintió molesto el contrario—. No quiero problemas.

—Gracias por asistir. Ahora retírate.

Takashi tenía ese poder sobre otros de plantear un sentimiento entre el miedo, el respeto y los nervios. Keith había visto a cientos de personas —entre ellos sus amigos— enfrentarse a Shiro, siendo éste el ganador en lo que _fuese_.

Una vez que el hombre se alejó de ambos, Shiro se volteó hacia Keith y le indicó con la barbilla que caminara junto con él entre la gente hasta el pasillo que dividía las dos entradas. Juntos, se quedaron alejados un poco del gentío. Keith trató de hablarle a Shiro para agradecerle, pero la puerta de los baños varoniles fue abierta con un portazo, dejando salir a una agitada Allura con Pidge disfrazada de Teletubbie.

—¿Muchachos? —Allura fue la primera en hablar, pero tanto Keith como Shiro no respondían al ver el ridículo y gran disfraz (que apenas cabía en la puerta)— ¿Por qué están…?

—¿Es eso un teletubbie? —preguntó Keith con cierto miedo. Shiro se tapó el rostro para no comenzar a reírse.

Pidge por otro lado, le tapó la boca con la gran mano verde a Keith. Allura trató de empujarlos a los tres hacia el otro pasillo para ir en dirección a su oficina.

Pero, por desgracia, las personas que estaban cerca de ellos y la multitud alrededor de todo el jodido Bar, se dieron cuenta del disfraz de la chica cuando Lance, con una copa llena de vodka en mano, todavía bailando las canciones pop de las bocinas, les gritó sentado en la barra coctelera.

—¡Hay un _fucking_ teletubbie en el bar!

Y después, sirenas de policías se escucharon afuera del magnífico y alocado Altea's Bar.

.

 _03:25 AM, domingo_

Pese a que la celda en que descansaban estaba fría y las camas apenas y tenía una cobija —sucia, pero era una cobija—, Allura no podía dejar de ocultar sus hermosos y perfectos dientes tras su sonrisa. Seguía con el semblante divertido plasmado en la cara, tratando siquiera de recordar y estructurar por qué se encontraban en aquel fúnebre lugar aun cuando explicó a los policías que el Bar tenía papeles y permisos legales al ser un establecimiento, etcétera, etcétera.

Resultó que la culpa era del _staff_ porque frente al recinto, justo en la acera, alguien estrelló un auto con un hidrante, y cuando la policía entró para verificar que se trataba de un club nocturno y que todo estuviese bien, encontraron a un hombre fumando marihuana con una _hookah_ —cosa ilegal en el estado donde vivían—. Después de haberlos escoltado hasta la delegación, Allura llamó al único conocido que podía sacarlos de allí.

Entonces, desde que llegaron y los encerraron en una de las celdas más pequeñas, Allura les preguntó a _sus paladines_ lo que había ocurrido. Obtuvo un resumen para nada extraño —mentira, fue lo más extraño que escuchó después de que Coran le comentara sobre aquella vez que intentó rasurarse el bigote con un cuchillo de cocina—: Coran había pasado tiempo en la barra sirviendo, escuchando entre pequeños montos de gente que al principio creían al Altea's Bar un club _homosexual_ ; Hunk había ganado dinero y conoció a una linda chica cuyo número telefónico lo tenía anotado en la muñeca; Pidge se quedó la mayoría del tiempo en el baño de hombres, pero varias veces fueron las que algunos muchachos se quedaban platicando con ella, sentados en el suelo de la habitación hasta que Coran la descubrió; Lance trató de hacer un _pole-dance_ en una de las mesas, pero sólo logró golpearse el talón, y al parecer estuvo bailando como _hippie_ arriba de la barra coctelera; y como colofón, a Keith lo acosaron, siendo ayudado por Shiro que había estado platicando con varias chicas que le pedían tener _cositas locas_ aunque él se negara.

Sus radiantes ojos pararon en un dormido Hunk, cuyos fuertes brazos rodeaban a Keith y Pidge —a quien los policías habían sacado del inmenso traje con unas tijeras—, estando los tres acostados en la litera de abajo; Coran se había adueñado de la superior junto con Lance, y Shiro estaba en el piso alado de ella. Todos vistiendo todavía los ridículos pero _sexys_ vestuarios playboy.

—A la próxima —escuchó a Shiro entre la oscuridad, intentando no reír—, procuremos poner seguridad en la entrada.

Ella le asintió divertida, y sacó un cigarro que tenía escondido en el sostén deportivo, sólo para lanzarlo al otro lado de la diminuta habitación y suspirar.

* * *

Eso fue un infierno y fue todo y nalskhels me duelen los ojos y las manos (si quieren ver cosas más cortas, pásense por mi perfil !)

Para que se puedan imaginar una que otra cosilla, pueden leer el post de Higel en tumblr +un sexy gif ! Se agradece también si te pasas por su arte wink wonk ((((;

Y gracias si llegaste hasta acá abajo ! Próximamente un Bonus Sheith !


End file.
